


A Traitor In Our Midst

by just_some_rando



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hope this is good, M/M, Michelle Jones is a SHEILD agent, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, why? because i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_rando/pseuds/just_some_rando
Summary: This is my first fanfic so advice and constructive criticism is encouraged, hope you enjoy! :)Was called 'The Escapades Of Peter Parker'Everything in Peter and Michelle's lives seem perfect... well, that is until an unexpected face show's up at the tower and a mole is said to be roaming around their home, all the avengers, and their allies are tasked with finding the mole, and discover some dark secrets on the way.It's book based loosely on the marvel's Spiderman movies (Homecoming and Far From Home) sooooooo yeah!
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in this Peter is Tony's biological child along with Harley and Morgan AND Peter and Michelle (MJ) are Dating, ALSO, Mj is a SHEILD agent and Nick Fury's daughter because I really like that idea, enjoy!

"PETEY WAKE UP!!!! FOOD!!" "Ahhhh Morgan get off me!" Peter mumbled, still half asleep and wanting to stay that way, unfortunately for him, Morgan was stubborn. When Peter didn't immediately get out of his comfortable spot on his bed, Morgan started jumping, a lot. "PETER WAKE UP" she chanted as she wildly jumped on Peter's bed, barely missing him on more than one occasion until finally, Peter caved and got up. “I’m up, i’m up stop screaming” peter said after he dragged himself out of his bed and walked toward the bathroom. “Tell dad and pep that i'll be out in a sec, would you” and with that Morgan was running out Peter’s room and jumping towards the living room.

Said living room sported an expensive purpley-red velvet couch, parallel to the sky high windows, perfectly displaying the city below and in front of a wide screen TV situated on plain white walls. Half the avengers were awake at this point. Steve and Bucky were sitting on the couch watching the morning news, the reporters squeaky, high-pitched voice being drowned out by the daily “Nat and Clint” argument taking place in the right corner of the expensively furnished living room, next to the elevator.

Tony was sitting at one of the stupidly high bar stools at the end of the kitchen counter, sipping, probably what was his third or fourth coffee of the morning. Beside him was Pepper reading the morning paper before she went down-stairs for work.

“Hey Pete, how’d you sleep” Tony asked, smiling. “Yeah it was good” He replied also with a smile, “well that was before someone came into my room” looking pointedly at Morgan who was already running away, giggling like a hyena.

Just as Peter sat down to eat his breakfast at the same counter Tony was sitting at, Harley came running down the hall being chased by Sam - who looked murderous. “Come here you little-“ “LANGUAGE!”... ahh one of the many perks of living in the avengers level of Stark Tower, the entertainment. He was going to hear more about that one later, but for now he had something else to do.

“Mini stark?”, FRIDAY’s robotic voice traveled through the speakers, god he had to change that name “you are needed in lab 21”. “Okay FRIDAY i’ll be right down” Pete replied, happy to be able to escape from the full out war that was about to occur, and after saying goodbye, he swiftly walked to the elevator.

As Peter walked out of the elevator he was met with the screams of what sounded like the damned. “Is everything okay?” he asked cautiously slowly inching himself into the messy, cluttered lab. “IT EXPLODED. IT JUST EXPLODED. I WORKED SO HARD AND I EXPLODED” and that's when he saw it. Sprawled out on the floor was Jess, white lab coat and all. Her hair was burnt, and sticking straight up almost like a cartoon, it was covered in shoot that trailed down onto her nose and cheeks. A look of shock sat on her face, her chocolate brown eyes emphasised by the glasses marks around them, sparing them of ash. The expression on her face looked like someone had just taken her cat, and slowly strangled it to death with no remorse. Next to her was a small pile of scraps, lying sadly on the floor, lining up perfectly with fresh burn marks created by the explosion sitting angrily on the surface of the sacred white tiles.

“Hey FRIDAY how much sleep has Jess gotten this week?”, Peters voice sliced through the silence like a hot knife through jelly. “12hrs, Mini Stark”. Of course. “Toby, Sophie, get her to the showers then makes sure she gets some sleep please, i’ll clear this up” and with that Jess was being dragged out by her arms by the redhead and brunette. “FRIDAY can we get one of the cleaning crews in here, i think this is gonna take more than just a broom to clean up. As for the rest of you, why don’t you head next door into lab 20 and continue whatever work you can”. Pete was 21 now so more than ever, everyone listened to him, he knew what he was doing, he was Tony Stark's son, and heir to Stark Industries after all.

After helping to clean up the mess in the lab and making his rounds checking in on the new interns at the tower, Peter headed up to the private labs where Ned and Bruce were working. After graduating from college, Ned decided to apply for a job at Stark Industries and, to no one's surprise, he got it. Now Ned helped out around the higher level programming labs, worked with Peter and, from time-to-time worked with Bruce Banner and Tony Stark!

The voices of Ned Leeds and Bruce Banner run through the large space. Bruces lab was a lot tidier than Tony and Peter’s. There were no papers lying scattered on the floor, and all the lab benches were regularly cleaned and always kept clear.The whiteboards were probably the only messy part of the lab. Even though they were regularly cleaned, when filled, they became the home of Bruce’s rushed ‘doctors writing’. The clear boards had wheels on the bottom that allowed them to travel around the room, sometimes to the scientists dismay. The rest of the lab was basically grey, black, white, and honestly way to clean, it almost looked creepy.

“Hey guys, what you guys work’ on?” Peter finally got out of his mouth after adoring the clear lab. “Oh hey Pete we were just fixing some of SALLY’s programming” Bruce replied as Ned was carefully re-reading through the code, a look of extreme concentration on his face. “Anything I can help with?” Pete asked, “um yeah actually” Ned continued “could you look through this code? I can't for the life of me find the problem” he said tiredly, obviously he hasn't slept in at least 24 hours, probably more. “Yeah sure i’ll check it, as soon as you get some sleep!” God this whole sleep thing was really hitting a new high. After Ned begrudgingly left for home to finally get some sleep, Peter went and checked the code and per his suspicion, it was just a stupid mistake that Ned couldn’t find due to his sleep deprovision.

“Mini Stark, Miss Romanov requested for me to tell you that, quote ‘You better get your ass down here before I release your baby photos to the public,'' I believe she wants you to meet her at the level 29 training room”, FRIDAY’s voice sung through the speakers. “Baby photos hmm” said Bruce, almost accusingly “ugh shut up” Peter replied, blushing. “Tell her i’ll be right there” and with that, he was gone.


	2. Brad?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected comes to work at Stark Industries who has an interesting history with Mj and Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you like where this is heading or if you don't :) Also thanks for the kudos! and new chapters should come out at least once a week!

“Im guessing your Brad?” a smiling blonde asked “Uhh yeah, Brad, that’s me” Brad stuttered out “Hi, I’m Kiara” the cheery girl said, sticking her hand out “I am your tour guide for the day, your going to be working in the Starks and Avengers personal legal teams, yes?” she said, tilting her head. “Yup” “Cool! Okay so this is your badge, it’ll be your pass in and out of the tower and, most likely won’t be reprinted so don’t lose it” she told him as she led him into the elevator.

“FRIDAY take me down to level 29, would you?” Peter asked FRIDAY as he got into the elevator “Sure thing Mini Stark”.

“Hey kiddo, took you long enough” an angry, yet playful looking Natasha Romanoff shouted across the training room as Peter got out of the roomy elevator. “Just be glad I came i’m not usually in the mood to get my ass kicked… twice” he said as MJ walked out of the ensuite. “You better get changed, don’t think you want to spar with jeans on, you’ll lose even worse” Mj said before dying of laughter at the face of ‘hurt’ she received from Peter, “yeah, well, im going to go do that” he mopped, with a smirk on his face. Just a few minutes later Peter came out of the bathroom wearing grey sweats and a white tank top “who’s first?” and after that, it was an all out war.

“Okay so this is the training room, i believe that there are people already in there so we are going to have to be careful not to disturb them,” she smiled as the elevator doors opened to reveal a sweaty Peter Parker wrestling with an equally sweaty Black Widow while, a puffed out Michelle sat on a bench to the side of the thin foam mats. Brad and Kiara stood and watched them for a bit as they spared. Their movements were well timed, almost creating a sort of dance between the two, when one was knocked down by the other they swiftly stood back up and continued to fight.

Once Peter and Black Widow stopped fighting they looked up at the observation deck to see two people; Kiara - a cheery intern that just started working at SI and someone else, “probably a new worker getting a tour” Pete thought as he walked to get a drink from where Mj had just gotten up, getting ready to spar with Natasha.

“Ugh i’m done with you Em, Pete you’re up” Nat panted, “okay” peter grinned while standing up to face Mj. “You know you're about to get thrashed right?” Michelle commented “oh yeah, don’t get your hopes up” Pete sassed back “You never know, i mean i could punch you through a wall if i wanted… but I won't because-” “because you love me” Mj finished “Don’t try to butter me up, i'm still going to kick your ass” and without any further ado, they were sparing.

“Oh, I think that that’s Peter and Mj down there, you’ll probably want to meet them since they’re the ones you’ll be working with, FRIDAY take us down”. “Wait Peter and Mj?” Brad silently thought, but before he could finish that thought it was abruptly interrupted with a “Sure thing ms Franklin” spoken by FRIDAY, and before he knew it, Brad was being dragged towards the smaller elevator off to the side of the watch-room.

“Mini Stark, Ms Jones, Ms Romanoff, there seems to be someone coming down stairs to see you” FRIDAY's clear cutting voice traveled through the speakers of the training room. “Thanks for the heads up FRIDAY” Pete replied, “Do you know who they are?” “Yes, it is ms Franklin and a new employe. I believe his name is Brad Davis” with that both Peter’s and Michelle’s face dropped.

Brad Davis wasn't a name that they had heard in a long time. In high school Brad and Peter had a small competition for Mj’s hand (with Peter winning almost every time). Since then they hadn’t seen or heard from him and honestly they didn’t really want to. But here they were waiting for him to walk out of the elevator, slowly moving down from the above level.

Just as the elevator dinged Michelle pulled Peter onto the floor, immobilising him, and winning the sparring match. “Hey guys, hope we aren’t interrupting, but i wanted to introduce you guys to one of the new layers that's going to be working on the Stark team. This is Brad” Kiara said as she introduced a less-than-happy Brad Davis as they walked out the closing elevator.

“Hey dude, long time no see” Peter offered, trying to avoid the obvious awkward tensions in the room, while Mj silently walked over to get a drink. “Yeah haven’t seen you in a while” Brad replied, sticking out his hand for a shake, which Peter slowly accepted. “You two know each other?!” Kiara questioned, looking confused as ever, “Yeah we went to the same high school, same with Mj’ Pete replied with a smile that didn’t touch his eyes which were instead, opting to stare down Brad, well that was until a voice suddenly popped up directly behind him.

“Ahhh high school, wouldn’t go back if you paid me”. After all these years Peter still had no idea how Mj snuck up on him, even with his ‘Spider sense” she was like leaf in the wind. “Hey Brad” the brunette nodded “Hi”.

After that Kiara, sensing the tension in the air, decided that her and Brads visit was over and guided him out of the room and into the elevator.

“Well that was awkward” Natasha said as she walked out of the bathroom. “You guys up for another round?”


	3. A Mole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while, the holidays have been really busy. Hope everyone had a good christmas annnnnd hope you enjoy!

“You look dead” Tony said looking Peter up and down “i just got thrashed by them” Peter pointed at a smirking Mj and Natasha. “Wow, what happened to you?” Harley laughed as he walked into the Avengers living room “shut up Harley” Pete sassed back as he put his hands up in defence and walked away. “You need to shower” “DADDDDD”

After Peter showered he put on a pair of black jeans and an old pun t-shirt and walked down to the cafeteria and joined the rest of the avengers as they ate. “Hey Peter how was training” Bruce asked before he was interrupted by the laughter of both Natasha and Michelle. “Just great” Peter sassed at the scientists. Bruce being confused as ever turned to the 2 next to him “at the end Peter was feeling cocky so we did two against one and we won by a landslide” Mj informed him. “Ohh well... “ bruce replied, not knowing how to respond. “Yup” Pete replied with the sound of resentment clining to his voice.

After being humiliated by his girlfriend and honorary aunt, Peter started to eat his lunch in peace, or so he thought. Just as Peter thought his day was starting to calm down a large bang was heard from the balcony, oh yeah! 

Then suddenly the door leading to the balcony was burst open and a thundering “Hello friends!” and monotone “ugh” could be heard. “UNCLE THOR, UNCLE LOKI!!!!!” was also suddenly screamed and a second later both brothers were engulfed in a hug from the Stark children, well two of them. “Peter, Morgan!” an excited Thor boomed after being released from Peter’s grip. “I thought you weren’t coming back ‘till christmas” “ahh Peter, we found the time to return to midgard so we could see you earthlings” and after that a series of “Hello”and “Welcome back”' s were exchanged and the two gods were quickly integrated into the lunch group.

After eating lunch the group headed up to the avengers living room - everyone heading off to do their own thing. “So thor’s back eh” Mj’s voice filled her and Pete’s room “yeah, do you have to report it?” Peter asked. A few months ago Peter found out who mj really was, and he wasn’t too happy that she had been lying to him, but understood why she didn’t tell him. SHEILD was a very secretive network and requireded it’members to be equally secretive and being Nick fury’s daughter didn’t really help the situation.

“I’m not here for SHEILD you know, i’m here for something else” Mj grined. “Oh yeah” “yeah” she returned while sitting on Peter’s lap, kissing him sweetly. “Ms Jones, Eyepatch Man is here to see you” the shrill voice of FRIDAY interrupted “tell him i’ll be down in a sec but first...”

And about 10 mins later Michelle came out of her room, quickly tying her hair up into a floppy bun “Okay where am i going FRIDAY?” “meeting room 16 on level 54” “Ok thanks”

As Mj walked into the small meeting room, she was immediately met with a sorry looking Clint, a smirking Natasha and the judgemental eyes of her father, his gaze stared into her soul, trying to find the answer to the question his mouth was about to ask. “What took you so long” ‘had it really been that long?’ “i was upstairs” “doing?” “stuff” but before Nick could question anymore he was interrupted by the winy voice of Clint saying “Can we just get to why we are here?”

“I called you three down here because Stark and I have reason to believe that there is a mole working in the Tower. I need you three to descretely investigate and bring them in, without causing a public disturbance, understand?” “Yes” “Yeah”, “Whatever” “Good, you can go back to what you were doing” said Fury as he threw a pointed look at Mj. “I will send you the details of this operation through FRIDAY and I want you to be completely educated on the subject and we will meet back here tomorrow at 9:00 to discuss strategies. Also, you are not to speak to anyone about this subject, go” after that, they scattered.

\--------------------

“And that’s pretty much the tour” Kiara stated. The pair had just walked into the legal offices and Kiara had shown Brad to his desk. 

The table itself was extremely large and took up the right back corner of the room, hiding. The room itself has a bright atmosphere. Other workers walking around and talking with their associates as they sipped what was most likely their second or third coffee. Chatter and the occasional shout filled the large room, making the room feel homey.

Each individual desk was covered with colourful personal items ranging from photographs, displayed in large and small, usually wooden, sometimes plastic frames, to small plushies, handcrafted and made from the heart.

Brad’s desk, like the rest, was made of an extremely polished birch wood, glossy and smooth making it appear modern to anyone who glanced at the piece of furniture. Besides 3 lonely, white pencil pots and and a stack of three drawers, only made of smooth, matt oak wood and white tinted plastic drawers, the table was completely barron. 

Behind the desk there sat a lone rolly chair, it’s features almost sagging onto the bland, grey carpet that covered the room’s floor like paint on a canvas. 

The depressing desk stood out from the rest of the room, screaming that it needed to be filled.

After a few seconds of silence Kiara interrupted Brad’s thoughts “Well this is where i leave you, see you around, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask anyone here or me, bye” “Bye! I’ll see you around?” “Yeah definitely”. This was going to be a lot of work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, Christmas and all, but i'm back now yay! Hope everyone had a good holiday, and that you enjoy the next chapter. As always feedback is encouraged annnnnd Happy reading!

Mj woke up next to Peter, his form was sleeping soundly taking slow, even breaths. She sat for a while, watching him sleep always calmed her down. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Pete questioned, a smug grin planted on his face. Mj only replied with a soft laugh, as they both stared into the others eyes. They stayed like that for a while, staring while the rest of the world passed them by, they hardly got to spend time like this, one of them was always doing something or rushing somewhere.

“I gotta go soon, meeting with the eyepatch man" Michelle stated, receiving a pout from the spider-kid himself in return.  
“I cannot take you seriously when you do that. You look like a lost puppy, it’s hilarious”  
“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or if I should be offended”  
“Your gonna have to decide that for yourself” Mj told him, smirking as she stepped out of bed and headed to the bathroom

\------------

As Michelle walked down the bland hall, connecting the elevator and the meeting rooms lining the walls of the bleak floor, begging to be opened. When mj opened the glass door of the meeting room the faces of nick fury and Natasha Romanov meet her as she opened the stained glass door.

“Where’s Clint?”  
“Late, like usual” Natasha replied casually, staring at the door, waiting for Clint to step through it.  
“Don’t you two sleep in the same room, why didn’t you just wake him up and come down together”  
“Because it’s funny to watch his face drop when he walks into the room and look at fury’s face” the two were whispering now, receiving death glares from the stoic man in the corner.

As the two girls started giggling at the raised eyebrows of the questioning SHEILD director, Clint ran into the room panting.

“IM NOT LATE, PERFECTLY ON TIME, SEE!!” he panned out, pointing to an upside-down watch sitting on his wrist, the black screen displaying bright green letters, clearly displaying the time as 9:08, 8 minutes after when the 4 planned to meet.

“Babe, you might wanna check what the time is” nat spoke, trying to hold in her laughter.  
“It’s 9:00” Clint paused seeing the laughter in the assassins throats rise “isn’t it?” he finished, quickly turning his wrist around to meet the face of the watch, as a soft “damn it” came out of his mouth.

“Now that everyone is here” Fury said, giving a pointed glare at Clint, “we can finally get started”.

\-----------------

After having a shower and getting changed out of his pyjamas, Peter took the elevator downstairs to the common room and kitchen for some well needed food. As the elevator doors opened, Pete was met by the most amazing smell… Bucky’s pancakes! 

Racing into the kitchen, the heavenly smell of the best made pancakes this side of the great pacific only grew in Peters nose. “Those smell sooooo good” he said as he let his enhanced senses guide him straight to the overly large stack of pancakes in the middle of the overly large dining table.

As Peter stared at the pancakes he received a few “good morning”’ from each of the avengers that weren’t already stuffing their faces with Bucky’s angelic pancakes. Replying to them all, peter took his place at the table, next to Harley and facing Morgan, an empty seat to his left. 

“Hey kid, how’d you sleep?” Tony asked, still laughing at Morgan pulling faces at Thor, who was returning them with full force. “Pretty good” he replied, smiling after swallowing half a pancake in one go, almost choking on the way. “Don’t choke Pete there is plenty, even for you” Pepper’s voice came from behind him as she kissed tony on the cheek and walked over to the elevator and saying goodbye before she left for her office.

“She’s right you know, you don’t have to eat that fast” Steve commented as pepper’s elevator descended into the tower, his face showing clear amusement. “I’m just hungry” the spider kid defended, a wine fighting to emerge from his throat. “Sure son” Steve replied, chuckling, watching him down more pancakes at the same speed as before.


	5. Chapter 5

“I think we should bring the rest of the avengers in” Clint said, looking up at the other three SHEILD agents as they discussed the best course of action for the problem at hand; the mole. “I agree” Mj said looking towards her father, ready to fight when he invevitably declined. “No the more people that know about this, the more of a chance that the mole will find out we are searching for them”, he swiftly replied back, attempting to leave no room for argument, but failing.  
  
“This is going to bite us in the ass if we don’t tell them, and it’ll keep their guard up”  
“But then there are more people hydra can exploit to get what they want”  
“Hydra can already exploit them, if they know there is a mole, then they can be prepared”  
“I agree with Mj, their the avengers, they can handle themselves but of they were to be in that situation, then it’s better they knew what they were getting into”  
“Thank you Clint, at least someone here has a brain”

After the 2 had annoyed Nick enough, Natasha, who had been quiet through the last conversation, finally decided to say something. “Nick, I think it’ll be a good idea to at least, let them know someones in the building who’s reporting back to hydra. They don’t have to be a part of the investigation, just, let them know.”

Nick, now three to one sighed, and looked at each of his agents standing in font of him. “You all think it’s a good idea?”. The question was met with an abundance of yeses and in a last ditch effort said “what if they find out?”, Michelle, without even thinking, replied with “they won’t, we’ve hid it well for the past few years, they won’t find out”. After looking into his daughters eyes nick answered back with a mer nod, signalling for Mj to notify FRIDAY.

“Hey FRIDAY?”  
“Yes, ms Jones?”  
“Could you tell all the Avengers and anyone associated to meet us in the common room in 10”  
“Sure thing, ms Jones”

—————

10 minutes later, the Avengers, Ned, Morgan, Harley, and Pepper were all crammed onto 5 large couches in the common room, facing the four spies, standing at the front. “Can someone tell me why we’re all here” Sam said, his voice indicating his annoyance at the situation. His comment was followed by agreement from Everton in the room, besides one Tony Stark, who had already been briefed of the situation before everyone had entered the room.

Nat, looking at the other three people standing up front, each of them not moving a muscle, decided to just spit it out. “A few days ago, we were made aware that there was a hydra spy in our midst” The statement was met with a few gasps, slipping from peoples mouths. “We tell you this so that you are aware of the situation” Fury added “We will take care of this situation, Hydra is SHEILD’s concern and an investigation concerning a large group will bring attention to the matter, something we do not want, nor need. Am I clear?”. The question felt more like a statement, and any one willing to go against Fury’s int that moment could, most definitely, be dubbed an idiot.

After everyone was given a short brief of the current situation, all the people in the room started to peter out leaving the four spies with the stark family.

“Have you guys found anything new?”  
“ Wow wow wow, your just not going to acknowledge that you didn’t tell us there was a Hydra agent in the tower?”. The raised voice of Harley traveled through the room. “Harley” Tony said softly, attempting to remedy the situation “No, absolutely not, you expect us to take over this company, yet you don’t tell us about the possibly life threatening spy in the tower?” He finished, fuming. “I understand keeping it a secret” Peter, who had been silent through Harley’s outburst, spoke in a low, calmed voice, looking the accused in the eyes, “but I still think we had a right to know”

“It wasn’t his fault guys, SHIELD are the ones who are investigating the mole, SHIELD are the ones who disclose the information” Mj spoke suddenly, “Tony couldn’t tell you guys, he wasn’t allowed to”. After hearing the reason for the family’s ignorance to the situation, Harley’s furrowed brows softened and his scowl dissipated as if someone had flicked a switch. “Oh… dad I- i’m sorry, I thought-“ “hey don’t swet it kid, I would of been pissed if I were you”

“Anyway, like I said before, have you found anything new?” Tony asked again, Turing his head from his sons, to Fury. “We have no found any new information, no, but we’re still looking” He replied, stoic as always. “We’ll tell you guys if we find anything” Nat continued, filling the silence, “but right now, we really have nothing” she finished, flipping her vibrant red hair behind her shoulder.

The eight adults in the room fell into a comfortable silence after that, and slowly, everyone left the room, leaving only two.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I’m not in the mood to get fired” Michelle joked, trying to lighten the mood. “Don’t worry, like I said before, I understand why you didn’t… and I don’t think your dad would fire you” Peter returned with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School just started back up for me, so chapters may come out in weird patterns, sorry. Enjoy :)

After a few hours of work, Brad had finally finished decorating his table. The once plain birch table was now decorated to the core, lining the right corner of the modern table were 3 bright photos of him and his dog, each one taken infant of the same brightly coloured wall, in different positions. next to that was a few black and grey charger cable holders, stuck securely to the table with a minimal amount of double sided tape, each lined up perfectly against the edge of the table. Two chic, white pencil pots sat in the middle of the lightly coloured table, both supporting a small amount of coloured pens and pencils, each in a different pot. The left corner housed the oak wood drawers, their white tinted drawers packed with notebooks and spare computer parts.

“Your table’s looking pretty good” a voice spoke, coming out of nowhere. “Oh hey…” brad said as he turned around too meet the face of the person behind him “Lucy” she said as she stuck out her hand. 

The girl had bright orange hair that looked as if it could come alight at any time. Lucy was wearing a light yellow button up, paired with light, ripped, denim, skinny jeans.

After an awkward at best handshake was exchanged, Lucy spoke again. “The avenger’s and stark’s are throwing a little party tonight celebrating another successful launch, your welcome to come”, her shrill voice filling the room. “I’d love to come, what time is it” brad asked, a smile breaking onto his face, glad to be included in such things this early. “It starts at 9, meet me here at 8:45 and il show you how to get there” she replied with a sweet smile

——————

“Tony are you really sure throwing a party right now is a good idea?” Pepper asked, worry lining her voice. “Yes I do, if we don’t have a party for the the launch then the mole might get suspicious” Tony replied, trying his best to reassure his wife, and himself, that this was a good idea. “If you really think it’s best” she said, uneasily, her eyes following the slow movements of Tony’s tools, as they carefully dismantle the phone in front of them. 

Pepper stood there for a while, as if her eyes were glued to the image that sat in front of them. It was always fascinating to watch Tony work. He knew where every little thing went, and how they had to fit, his genius, still to this day, was a wonder. Pepper watched as Tony slowly put down his tools, his hands lingering above them, reluctant to put them down. Turing towards Pepper with a rarely grim face, Tony said “I can’t sit here and tell you that everything is going to be fine, thats not realistic, and your a realistic person. What I can say, is that Fury, Nat, Clint, and Mj are four of the most skilled people I have ever meet, if anyone can catch this son of a bitch, it’s them”, a small smile forming on his face. “I’m always going to worry, it’s what I do” Pepper returned, Tony’s contagious smile finding it’s way onto her face. “I know”

——————

Brad had just finished work at Stark Tower and was walking home down the dark streets of New York. At this time, the streets were clear, except a few select people walking to their cars, watching carefully around them, their cars clicking at their appearance, as if drawing them in like a rabbit to their burrow. Looking around him, Brad admired the some of the few old buildings that have been standing their lots for years, moss only now beginning to creep into their rotted crevices, eventually engulfing the buildings where they stand. The long pathways of the city seem to be at rest, preparing themselves for the coming day. Cracks lined the corners of each large, greyed, brick, displaying the struggle of living as the New York footpath.

As Brad was admiring the sleeping city, he didn’t notice the shadow following him, it’s fast movements would be unnoticed by any normal person. The shadow followed him into an ally, it’s darkness swallowing them both.

“Davis” 

—— The Next Day ——

“Ughhhhh”

“What?”

“I cannot find anything on our guy, it’s like they don’t exist”

“Well then, keep looking”

“I can’t look for someone who doesn’t exist”

“They exist, you just haven’t found them yet”

“Well the why don’t you try?”

“Do you seriously think i’ve just been standing here, watching you for then past 2 hours?”

“Well then, have you found anything?”

After considering the question, Fury found that his daughter had a point. The two had been searching since they woke up, and had still come up with absolutely nothing.

“Fine, lets take a break. Have you eaten yet”  
“What part of ‘Meet me in room 106 immediately’ says ‘go have some breakfast?’”

Shaking his head at his daughter’s sarcasm, obviously learnt from himself, Nick walked to the edge of the dark room, nodding his head towards the door, signalling for Michelle to follow “Then why don’t we get some?” He offered a soft smile gracing his face, “that would be nice” she replied back, the same smile appearing on her face”

——————

“Morning babe, how the search going” Peter said, as the two hungry spies walked out of the elevator at the end of the long common room. “It’s going fine” the girl replied, her focus already on the eggs on the table in front of him. 

“Who made breakfast?” 

“I did” 

“Oh thank the lord, I love you eggs, buck”

“I know”

“Your cookies are better though”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

The two ended their short conversation, both smirking at each other as they surveyed the others facial expression. “Are you two just going to stand there, or are you going to eat?” Nick said, breaking the silence. Still smirking like a little devil, Mj headed over to the table, already housing most of the avengers, and sat down next to Peter and Natasha. “Lets eat!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if anyone is actually reading these, but for those who do: sorry for not updating, schools one heck of a bitch, but now we have holidays and a crap tone of free time (Thanks COVID-19) so you'll probably get a lot more chapters of this thing. But in all seriousness stay at home, and help to flatten the curve! Enjoy :)

“So, how’s the search going?” Sam asked, a small smile forming on his face as he sipped from his light coffee mug, keeping eye contact with Fury as he put an egg onto his plate. 

“You do not need to know that information, Willson” he replied, also keeping eye contact. 

“So I’m guessing that it’s not going too well?” He asked, shooting a glare at Michelle

“I was thinking” Sam said, his voice cutting into the awkward that had washed over the room. “The avengers should be able to help with the investigation “ he confidently stated, a serious look plastered on his face. Mj, not wanting her father to become further involved, decided to shut down the idea, but the no avail. 

“Look, if it were up to me, I’d let you guys in, but it’s not, and I can’t” she replied with a frown, subtilely glancing at her father. 

“Come on, surely you can convince eyepatch over there to let us help you, your going to come back to us anyway” Sam wined, his voice rising as he stared Michelle in the eyes. 

“You know I can’t do that Sam” she said looking once more at the salty avenger, his eyes sagging in disappointment.

“Come on!”

“It’s not her choice Willson” Fury butt in to defend his daughter “I said we are only using the resources of S.H.I.E.L.D and that is what we’ll do”, he continued, “The Avengers will not be participating in this investigation”

“I agree with the man of birds, I believe this is a job for the Avengers” Thor added, his chest puffed, looking directly at Fury.

By this point in the argument, most of the avengers and co were in the communal area and finishing their breakfast, curtsy of Bucky. Nearly all of them also now had their eyes trained on the four, aside from Morgan, who’s attention was occupied by her morning cartoons and Pepper, who already had half her foot out the door, deciding to get to work instead of watching the team implode.

After giving Thor a glare, Fury spoke. “You’re not going to help in the investigation. End. Of. Story.”

“You two want to interject” Sam said pointedly at Clint and Natasha who were sharing a love seat, talking in hushed voices. The question was left unanswered, Sam only receiving a raised eyebrow from the red-headed ex assassin.

“As much as I would love two watch you two fight” Tony spoke, “I think we should just leave this conversation for after everyone has finished their breakfast. I for one don’t want to deal with this right now”. These words shut the mouths of both sides for the time being, but by the side glances from both parties, all the people in the room could tell that it wasn’t over.

Once everyone has settled down and eating their breakfast, casually exchanging conversation, Mj walked up to her father.

“I think we should let them in” she said in a soft voice to ensure the team wouldn’t be Able to hear her.

“If they became part of this investigation, and the mole isn’t hear for the avengers… we can’t risk that. Barnes already knows and-“

“And he’s been helping!” She retorted, her voice rising with each word spilling out her and her fathers mouth.

“That’s not the point. Not everyone in this room will be able to hide it as well as a trained assassin”

“If everyone knows then they won’t have to hide it!”

“They will have to if they’re captured and questioned”

“They’re superheroes, they can handle it!” Both their voices were now completely audible and everyone, including Morgan had turned to see what was happening.

“NO THEY CAN’T, IF SOMETHINGS HAPPENS TO YOU BECAUSE OF IT I WOULDN’T FORGIVE MYSELF” Nick shouted before storming out of the room and onto the roof, leaving Michelle standing speechless in the kitchen if the common room, leaving the entire area in silence.

“Babe? You ok? What’s going on?” 

“Nothing, everything’s fine” she quietly replied, cursing herself in the face for forgetting about Peter’s super hearing.

“You know I know that’s a lie right” he carefully joked, still cautious of the situation. The comment ended up receiving a chuckle from the girl, a small smile beginning to form on her face.

looking up at him, Mj said “Imma go talk to him”

“Mkay”

Smiling at Peter, she walked towards the elevator that had just taken her father up to the roof. Entering the small box, Michelle didn’t bother to turn around and look at the probably staring Avengers.

——————

Once he stormed out of the room and traveled onto the roof, Nick sat down on the edge of the tall building, thinking. After sitting there for a few minutes he heard the elevator dingy and step travel closer to him.

“You know sitting there really isn’t safe” a sarcastic voice spoke, cutting through the silence like a knife.

“I hope you weren’t trying to sneak up on me” Nick replied, continuing to look at the sky line of New York, silently signalling for his daughter to is next to him.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t” Michelle replied, taking the hint and sitting next to him. “Tony’s having a party tonight”

“I Know”

“We’re going to need them”

“I know, but… they can’t find out. If they accidentally slip, everything we’ve every fought for, it’s destroyed”

“They won’t find out, not even Peter”

“He’s going to think somethings wrong”

“I’ll manage”

After this exchange, the two turned to looked into each others eyes.

“We should get down there, and tell them their in” Mj said with a smirk, already starting to jump back onto the ground of the roof. “You coming or not?” She directed towards her Dad, earring her a shaking head and chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

“Anyone know what that was” Sam questioned, directing the question at Natasha and Clint. After the Michelle had left the room, the area was filled with a deep silence, as the residents of the world renowned tower contemplated what had just happened.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know. And knowing Fury you’re not going to find out” Nat replied, looking Sam directly in the eyes, staring deep into his soul. After receiving the look, the man deeply swallowed and walked towards the kitchen to dump his dirty cutlery, plate, and cup.

The exchange wasn’t mentioned for the rest of the time the two Fury’s were on the roof, each of the tower’s residents talking amongst each other about a past mission, but Peter wasn’t concentrating on them. He had hear everything they were saying and couldn’t get the conversation out of his head.

He needed answers.

But not right now. He would wait until the mole had been found out, and any extra stressers had dissipated to ask about Mj’s secret.

The room was in the middle of a discussion about who saved who, when the elevator dinged, signalling they were back. The elevator doors began to open, and the eyes of the room lay on the slow moving doors of the metal box. The two slabs of metal opened to reveal a smiling Mj, and a Stoic as ever Nick Fury.

“What’s got you so chipper” Bucky asked, his brows subtly furrowed in confusion

“I talked to Director Grumpy her here…” she pointed to the man standing next to her “and he agreed to allowing the avengers on the case!” She finished with a proud smirk

The information was met with a small eruption of conversation, and a few smug smirks from Harley and Sam: the two who fought for their place in the search the most.

“Tony, your having a party tonight, correct?” Mj directed at the billionaire, now in full ‘mission mode’ (dubbed by Peter).

“Yeah, its for the new phone launch?”

“We can use it to scout out the employees, anyone who looks new, or out of place can be put under surveillance”

Michelle continued to spout out instructions and ideas for plans to identify and detain the mole, ensuring that each and every one of the Avengers understood what was going to happen that night, and who was going to be there. Michelle’s brainstorm quickly lead into a full fledged plan, with the other three agents constantly chipping in and coming to her aid when required, but mostly sitting back and supervising the situation, allowing their youngest member to spread her wings and direct the team of heroes. The remained of the day was filled with small briefings, ensuring everyone knew what to do if the encounter the mole, and what code to use if they do, a frantic Pepper watching over the set up of the event, who had been told of the new intentions fo the party about an hour after the initial conversation, and waiting.

—————

“You done yet em?” Peter asked while knocking one the door of the couples ensuite bathroom. the two were getting ready for the launch party, and were already running lated for the first impressions of the party space, they may be on a mission tonight, but it doesn’t mean that they can’t have fun.

“Yup” Michelle replied, opening the door dramatically. “Common, we gotta go!” She spoke quickly smiling at the speechless Peter infant of her.

“Y-you look amazing” he said, his breath taken away by the sight in front of him. Mj was wearing a reflective golden dress, with a sleek design that clung to her curves.

“Common we gotta get going loser, it’s 8:06 and we said we’d be there at 8” she said, dragging Peter out of their room towards the elevator.

——————

Tall buildings towered over the busy city. People rushing to get to different places, similar to a boat fighting against the current, Brad was pushing his was through the crowded subway stairwell, trying to not be drowned. Once escaping the tunnel, the bright lights of New York City greeted him warmly. The colourful lights of cars and buildings filled the streets with much needed light blocked by the dark figures licking the clouds that surrounded him. The lights of the city may have revealed the streets of New York, but they hid the roof tops. Making a perfect hiding spot.

As Brad walked, he looked down at the Stark Watch sitting on his hand, 8:34. He needed to speed up. As Brad sped up his walking, his now pace matching the people around him, someone was watching him from the shadows.

A dark figure loomed above the vibrant city, using the shadowed rooftops to their advantage.

“I’ve got a visual on him”, they spoke into their earpiece. “He’s leading us to her”. A crack of static filled the figures ears, then the other side replied.

“Good, keep following. Don’t engage. Don’t get caught”.

“Understood”, and they were gone, jumping to wards the next rooftop, following his victim.

——————

The gatherings floor was decorated with meticulous attention. Tables supporting models of the new Stark Phone and it’s blue prints lined the walls. There were already people conversing and servers were walking around offering fancy dishes that defiantly wouldn’t fill anyone’s stomach. A small band was situated in the corner paying an assortment of slow songs that dissolved into the background noise of the area.

“So here we are” Lucy spoke over the chatter and music of the room. “Let me introduce you to a few people!”

Mj and Peter were quietly talking to a few members of the legal team when Lucy came over with brad.

“Hey guys!” She smiled tugging the arm of Brad Davis.

“Hey Lucy, hey Brad” Peter replied, a bright smile on his face as he hugged Lucy. “Haven’t seen you in a while how have you been?” The brunette asked the red head.

“I’ve been good! There’s someone I want you to meet, this is Brad, he’e new”

“Jezz we really gotta stop meeting like this dude” Peter said smirking the man.

“I, for one, agree” Mj added, also smirking.

“You know each other?!” Lucy questioned, looking at the three with her her eyebrows raised and mouth open.

“Yeah we went to the same high school” Peter casually replied.

The four continued to talk until Ned came through the doors with Betty, to which Lucy went to go say hi to Betty and Mj to Ned.

“Look man, I know we had a who ‘thing’ in high school with Mj, but I just want you to know that’s all in the past” Brad spoke, not wanting their rivalry to start again.

“No worries dude, it’s been good seeing you. I’m going to go join Mj and Ned, you’re welcome to join.”

“Eh, I might go introduce myself to a few people, maybe take you up on the offer later” He said back, smirking.

“Yeah, it’ll be good to have you” Peter said, returning the smirk.

—————

After a few hours at the party, no one on the team could spot the mole. Harley had made it mission to talk to everyone a the party, and succeeded, and hadn’t spotted anyone that could’ve been a mole. Between the heroes, super spies, and family members, they had hit a dead end.

“Did you talk to the blonde?” Peter asked as he followed Morgan around the floor with Harley.

“Yep, she couldn’t keep a secret to save her life”

“That guy with the moustache”

“He was actually in the lower PR team and got a promotion”

“What about the person wearing the red barre?”

“Im telling ya Pete, I’ve talked everyone we haven’t seen before, and none of them seem like they’d be the mole. I think we’ve gotta start looking into some of the older employees”

“But we know every one of them, they wouldn’t” Peter insisted, a frown forming on his face just thinking that of the people he had known since he was 14 would betray their family in any way.

The two continued to talk in hushed voices, discussing who it would be, until Mj joined them. 

“I know who the mole is” 

“Who-how-when-what-“

“Shut it loser. I let dad know, we’re gonna drug them and get them into a secure location”

Harley, who had gotten his bearings a lot faster than Peter had spoke. “So, who is it?”

“You see that brunette in the corner?” She asked nodding a man with his back facing the trio.

“Isn’t that Brad?” Peter questioned, his eyebrows drawn inwards and giving his girlfriend a side look.

“Yup”


	9. Chapter 9

“Im sorry, Brad is the mole?” Peter questioned, his voice now raised with matching eyebrows and eyes popping out of head, ready to jump out.

“Not exactly” the girl replied, completely unfocused on the conversation. “Okay, Harley, you only briefly talked to him right?”

“Ahh yeah I just introduced myself, and then Morgan dragged me away”

“Good. Peter take Harley, and go talk to him, ideally you guys would be near the elevator. Take this” She instructed pulling a drink from a waiter’s tray, and putting two small pills into it. As the two pills dissolved she saved the drink into Peters free hand. “It’s his favourite, once he drinks any part of it, it should take about 5 minutes for the drug to take effect. After he’s nearly out direct him into the elevator, it should be easy, and go to the common room floor. Nat and Clint will meet you down there, and the rest of us will slowly come down”

“Wait, wait. How do you even know that it’s him” Harley questioned, scepticism lacing his voice like sugar on one of the fancy margarita glasses traveling around the room.

“He has a marking on the side of his tongue, one hydra uses for their unwilling agents”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it right now” she hurriedly said while pushing to two towards their victim. “Go!”

——————

The plan had gone well, and about an hour after the three initially traveled down the elevator, anyone who was required to be standing infant of the accused was staring his unconcsious form in silence. The group had bound Brad’s arms and legs to a chair and were now waiting.

“Sooo… what do we do now?” Sam asked, breaking the silence.

“Wake him up” Michelle replied, grabbing a syringe from her pocket and stabbing it into his neck.

Slowly, Brad began to wake up. His movements were droopy, after a few seconds his eyelids opened to reveal the man’s dark eyes.

“What the hell” he spoke, after looking around the room, his eyes pausing on Michelle and Peter.

Pushing past Peter, Michelle walked up to Brad, looking him straight in the eyes. “You’ve had short periods of amnesia haven’t you?”

“Wha-“

“You’ve blacked out and woke up in the same place hours later”

“I don’t understand”

“It’s a yes or no question Brad”

“I-well-yeah sometimes”

“When was the last time it happened?”

“Ahh a-a few days ago? I think, I’m not 100% sure”

“Shit”

Everyone in the room was now looking at Michelle in confusion. 

“Mj, what’s going on?” Peter asked, only receiving a shush in reply. As Michelle, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky frantically started looking around the room, pulling couches apart and checking every crevice of the area. “Don’t shush me, what’s going on” Peter pressed, his eyebrows knotting in concern as he watched his girlfriend and team mates scrambling around the room like a group of headless chickens.

“I- I can’t say. My father would kill you if any of you found out” 

“Well that doesn’t make us more curious”

Giving Sam a deep seated glare, Michelle and the other SHEILD affiliates continued to somehow tear apart the room whilst keeping it in pristine condition.

“Wait, the tour!” Michelle exclaimed Turing back to Brad, “where did you go on the tour?”

“I uh- we started at the foyer, then we went up to some of the labs-“

“Which labs?!”

“Umm R&D 3-d2 and the first level intern labs”

“Anywhere else? Maybe someone associated with the avengers or SHEILD?”

“No where besides the training room… oh wait, we went to a conference room! The one with the fancy glass table and giant avengers symbol”

“Shit” After receiving her answer, Michelle looked up to the roof. “FRIDAY, scan for radio waves at the frequency of 30.846 Hz in conference room AV-M please”

“Of course Ms Jones… There seems to be an exact match coming from beneath the bottom right corner of the table”

“Thanks FRIDAY” she hurried as her, chin, and nat boarded the elevator.

“Are you guys coming or what?”

After recovering from the shock and confusion of what just happened, half the remaining avengers briskly walked into the elevator and rode down the main conference room used for planning by the avengers, whist the other half stayed to watch their ‘guest’.

The elevator ride down to the floor was uncomfortably quiet. No one knew what was going on, or why there was radio waves coming from the conference room, but no one dared to question it. In the elevator was Michelle, Nat, Clint, Tony, and Peter leaving Sam, Bucky, Steve, Thor, and Bruce with Brad.

Once the group got out of the elevator they began walking to the room in question with the three spies leading the chase. Getting to the room only took the group a few minutes and once there Michelle seemed to know exactly what to do. The girl quickly got onto the floor and looked under the table and started to shine her one flashlight under the glass, coming back up with a short, thin wire with a tiny black connector on the end the meshed perfectly with the sleek black legs of the table.

“Found it” she spoke looking between Natasha and Clint.

“I’m sorry, but the two of us” Tony suddenly spoke gesturing between himself and Peter, “still don’t know what it is”

“This” Michelle stuck the metal rod in the Starks face “is a listening device engineered by Hydra to spy on any one they consider their enemies that is virtually undetectable unless you know what you’re looking for”

“Oh… well that’s not good”

“Ya think?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but oh well... Hope everyone is staying safe during these times and let us take this time to acknowledge the injustices going on in the world, stay safe!

The five hastily ran down the hall, keeping their eye out for anyone who looks out of place.

“FRIDAY has anyone entered the building in the past hour”

“…”

“FRIDAY?… shit. Peter I need you to hack into FRIDAY’s systems and execute a complete system shut down”

“I’m sorry, you’re giving the orders now”

“Well unless you know what is happening, then I don’t want to hear it Stark”

“Hey, he’s a Stark too”

Giving Tony a blatant glare, Michelle followed the group into the elevator as Peter hack his way into the elevator systems.

“We going back up?”

“Yes” Michelle replied, her head in her communicator, warning her father and SHIELD.

“Is this what I think it is” Natasha asked, her eyebrows knotted and lips pursed.

“Maybe, lets hope it isn’t”

“Okay, can someone tell us” Tony gestured to him and his son, “what the hell is going on”

“It’s classified”

“Bull”

Tony stood over the girl as she stared the older man in the eyes. As Tony looked into here eyes, to someone who hadn’t been studying her face for the past few years, they wouldn’t see it. But he could. Deeply sat in her dark eyes were emotions that the man was very familiar with. Fear. Panic. Pain.

“Michelle, if you’re in danger its best to tell us” Tony said suddenly in a soft tone.

“I can’t tell you” She whispered looking down at the ground.

The silence was cut with the ding of the elevator. What met them outside of the doors were the rest of the avengers and Stark family.

“Harley, Pepper, what are you two doing down here?” Tony asked, his mouth hanging open a eyes comically wide.

“It doesn’t take all night to get Morgan to sleep and I feel like we should be here if the mole was going to be interrogated” Harley replied looking boredly at his father.

“Honey… what’s going on?”

“I honestly have no idea” Tony sighed, watching the three SHIELD agents and ex-Hydra agent in their huddle.

“Okay, Peter have you gotten into FRIDAY’s systems?”

“Yeah, just gimme a sec… Got it!”

“Okay, can you check the last time she was up and working like usual?”

“Ahhh about 48 minutes ago” Peter replied bitting his lip as he scrolled through the programs history. His face was fixed on the lines of coding and commands, looking intently for the area at which each of the commands had taken place, then he found it.

“Umm Harls?” He asked, his voice slightly raised, along with his eyebrows. “Is this normal?”

Harley walked toward his brother, followed by Tony. The piece of code didn’t match the others, written by Tony. It was like a poor copy. Obviously the line was written by someone who knew what they were doing, but there were small flourishes that didn’t match the rest.

“No, it isn’t” Tony spoke, looking over his son’s shoulder.

“That’s cause I wrote it” a voice spoke, the booming noise filling the room.

Suddenly somebody jumped out of the vent. Kicking the grate to the side, the figure raised his hands above his head. The man wore only black. his face was covered with a latex mask, similar to the one Bucky wore. The chest portion of the outfit was fitted, the fabric showing off the mans obvious muscle. Attached to the torso, long sleeves wrapped around his arms with small pockets probably filled with different weapons. His hands sported black fingerless gloves. Around his waist was a belt, the fabric matching the rest of the suit. Different sizes of knives and a gun with bullets resided inside the different sized pockets of the belt. Covering is legs there was a pair of black cargo pants, also with pockets, although it didn’t look like there was anything in those.

“I’m not here to hurt anyone, I just want something from you” he said looking at Michelle, “if they come willingly, then there will be no blood shed. But if she doesn’t… well I think you all know what will happen”

“You aren’t taking her” Natasha spoke as she walked in front of Michelle, followed by Clint and Bucky.

“Hydra wants it’s weapon back. She belongs to us, we created her. You aren’t going to get in the way”

“WHAT IS GOING ON”


End file.
